Falleen Federal Election, 539AER
18% | image1 = | leader1 = James Lecter | party1 = Falleen People's Party | last_election1 = 260 | seats1 = 260 | seat_change1 = | popular_vote1 = 24,133,200 | percentage1 = 20% | swing1 = | image2 = | leader2 = Jacob Rhys-Darby | party2 = New Labour Party | last_election2 = 234 | seats2 = 195 | seat_change2 = 39 | popular_vote2 = 18,099,900 | percentage2 = 15% | swing2 = 3% | image3 = | leader3 = Ross Arrington | party3 = Civic Platform | last_election3 = New | seats3 = 156 | seat_change3 = 156 | popular_vote3 = 14,479,920 | percentage3 = 12% | swing3 = 12% | image4 = | leader4 = Andrew Jackson | party4 = Falleen Nationalist Party | last_election4 = 78 | seats4 = 143 | seat_change4 = 65 | popular_vote4 = 13,273,260 | percentage4 = 11% | swing4 = 6% | image5 = | leader5 = Jean-Antoine Guequierre | party5 = The Democratic Movement | last_election5 = 195 | seats5 = 130 | seat_change5 = 65 | popular_vote5 = 12,068,511 | percentage5 = 10% | swing5 = 5% | image6 = | leader6 = Igor Sizov | party6 = Communist Party of Falleentium | last_election6 = New | seats6 = 130 | seat_change6 = 130 | popular_vote6 = 12,066,600 | percentage6 = 10% | swing6 = 10% | image7 = | leader7 = Nigel Farage | party7 = United Koalition of Imperialist Parties | last_election7 = 65 | seats7 = 104 | seat_change7 = 39 | popular_vote7 = | percentage7 = 8% | swing7 = 3% | image8 = | leader8 = Theodore Roosevelt | party8 = Veld National Party | last_election8 = New | seats8 = 78 | seat_change8 = 78 | popular_vote8 = | percentage8 = 6% | swing8 = 6% | image9 = | leader9 = Michael Grey Jr. | party9 = The Alternative | last_election9 = New | seats9 = 39 | seat_change9 = 39 | popular_vote9 = | percentage9 = 3% | swing9 = 3% |title = Chancellor |posttitle = Elected Chancellor |before_election = James Lecter |before_party = Falleen People's Party |after_election = J. Rhys-Darby |after_party = New Labour Party }}A federal election was held in Falleentium in August 539 to elect the 1300 members of the Chamber of Deputies. Results Following the announcement of the results it was swiftly announced that the New Labour Party had formed a coalition with the Civic Platform and the Democratic Movement which gave it a plurality of seats yet not a majority. This government however proved unstable and collapsed within months which prompted the Imperial Office to ask the Falleen People's Party to form a new Government in order to avoid calling a new election during wartime. Falleen Federal Election, 539AER |- |- style="background-color:#C9C9C9" !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align= center rowspan="2" colspan="2" |Parties !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align= center colspan="4" |Results |- !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align= center |Seats !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align= center |% !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align= center |Votes !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align= center |% |- |bgcolor="#2E35FF"| |align = left | Falleen People's Party |align = right | 260 |align = right | 20 |align = right | 24,133,200 |align = right | 20 |- |bgcolor="#d50000"| |align=left | New Labour Party |align = right | 196 |align = right | 15 |align = right | 18,099,900 |align = right | 15 |- |bgcolor="#1C8EFF"| |align = left | Civic Platform |align = right | 156 |align = right | 12 |align = right | 14,479,920 |align = right | 12 |- |bgcolor="#000000"| |align = left | Falleen Nationalist Party |align = right | 143 |align = right | 11 |align = right | 13,273,260 |align = right | 11 |- |bgcolor="#FFCC00"| |align = left | Democratic Movement |align = right | 130 |align = right | 10 |align = right | 12,068,511 |align = right | 10 |- |bgcolor="#A11C04"| |align = left | Communist Party of Falleentium |align = right | 130 |align = right | 10 |align = right | 12,066,600 |align = right | 10 |- |bgcolor="#793DAD"| |align = left | United Koalition of Imperialist Parties |align = right | 104 |align = right | 8 |align = right | 9,653,280 |align = right | 8 |- |bgcolor="#33004C"| |align = left | Veld National Party |align = right | 78 |align = right | 6 |align = right | 7,239,960 |align = right | 6 |- |bgcolor="#DB44CC"| |align = left | The Alternative |align = right | 39 |align = right | 3 |align = right | 3,619,980 |align = right | 3 |- |bgcolor="#DB3312"| |align = left | Socialist Workers Union of Falleentium |align = right | 26 |align = right | 2 |align = right | 2,413,320 |align = right | 2 |- |bgcolor="#16AAB5"| |align = left | Nationalist Advancement Party |align = right | 13 |align = right | 1 |align = right | 1,207,961 |align = right | 1 |- |bgcolor="#1C11BD"| |align = left | Alliance of Progressive Conservatives |align = right | 13 |align = right | 1 |align = right | 1,207,200 |align = right | 1 |- |bgcolor="#157532"| |align = left | Colonial Independence Party |align = right | 13 |align = right | 1 |align = right | 1,206,660 |align = right | 1 |- |align=left colspan=2 | Total !align = right | 1300 !align = right | 100 !align = right | 120,669,752 !align = right | 100 Category:The Imperial Constitution Category:List of Falleentium's Governments Category:List of Falleentium's Oppositions